You Really Got Me
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: MerZona! Off a prompt by JCAP in a TVLine interview and followed up by Ellen posting a pic of JCap from a magazine spread. #PomShaw lives! What if Maggie and Amelia didn't move in with Mer and AZ stayed there instead. Title is a Kinks song, hope you enjoy this one... it'll be fun!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: If you're not open to MerZona, please don't read this. Just do us both a favor and read something else.**_

 ** _The rest of you, let me know what you think, besides that I'm crazy to start another fan fic right now!_**

* * *

"Where did you find that?" Meredith asks Arizona.

It's been a week since Meredith moved back into the house with the kids and she asked Arizona to stay, surprising them both.

"Find? Oh no, I've had this shirt since high school. Let me guess you have one too?" Arizona says laughing.

"Seriously, I never would have picked you for a Kinks fan in high school." Meredith remarks as the continue to pick up the kids toys and try to get the living room back under control.

"Wait, why are we picking this stuff up?" Meredith asks suddenly. "Zola, Sofia get down here!" She yells up the stairs.

Sitting down on the couch a moment to help Bailey untangle two of his toys, Arizona takes a moment to admire the other woman. They have more in common than she ever realized. They've always been colleagues and casual friends, but now living together they have found that they actually like each other.

Just then Arizona's phone buzzes. "I've got to take this, are you good?" She asks Meredith checking in before taking the call.

Meredith nods and watches the blonde head into the dining room. This is going better that she thought it would. The two women are fairly similar parents, so the kids are doing great with this new situation. The real test though will be when Meredith goes back to work on Monday and they then they both come home to a house full of kids. Arizona's been a part-time parent since she and Callie broke up, does she really understand that now she's basically going to be a full time parent to my three kids? Meredith wonders to herself. Maggie and Amelia have promised to help, but neither wanted to move in to the house with her, so it seemed wrong to ask Arizona to move out. And she did offer to stay and help until Meredith got used to single parenting.

"I'm sorry. I know we planned to take the kids to the park and have lunch today, but I've got to go to the hospital. A 28 week pregnancy, so I might be gone most of the day." Arizona says apologetically.

"No, it's fine. You're the fetal specialist, and the only one. we'll be fine." Meredith replies.

"Well I'll take Sofia in to the daycare and Callie can pick her up from there." Arizona says as she moves up the stairs.

"That's not necessary." Meredith calls out after her.

"Mom, can I go with Sofia?" Zola calls out a few minutes later.

"No, Zo, you need to stay and help me..." Meredith stops and looks around. "Tell you what, come down here and help clean this up and then you can go, if Arizona says it's okay."

"Arizona, Mom says I can go." Zola yells down the hall and then she and Sofia run downstairs and quickly start picking up the toys.

Smiling at their progress, Meredith hears Ellis stir, so she heads upstairs to get her.

"Hey look who's awake!" Arizona says turning around with the baby.

"Oh you didn't have to get her." Meredith says taking the baby from the blonde.

"Are you kidding, this is the happiest baby that I get to hold!" Arizona says smiling brightly and kissing the little one's head as she walks past.

Meredith reaches out and pats the blonde on the back as she walks past. "Go save a baby!" She calls out.

Flashing a bright smile, Arizona turns to leave. Hollering down the stairs she reminds the girls to get their things.

* * *

In the car, Arizona calls Callie to tell her that she's got both girls and dropping them at daycare.

"How is that going?" Callie asks.

"Oh it's good. I kind of love having them around." Arizona replies.

"Uh, but you and Meredith, you're getting along?" Callie asks.

"Yes, she's been great. But she goes back to work on Monday, so it we'll see how we do when we're both working." Arizona points out.

"Is Zola staying with me tonight then?" Callie asks, changing the subject, because it's still weird to her that her best friend and her ex-wife are living together.

"I'm not sure. Call and check with Meredith. Look, I'm pulling in now. So I've got to go." She says disconnecting the call and putting the car in park.

"Okay girls, let's go. Sofia, Mami will pick you both up in an hour or so, okay?" Arizona reminds her daughter as they both quickly get out of the car and hold hands to go into the hospital.

* * *

Callie pulls up to the house with Sofia and Zola. The girls have been crying the whole drive home, that they should get to be together tonight. But Meredith wanted Zola home tonight, so here they are dropping her off.

"Sofia, we're just dropping Zola off then we are going home. Do you understand?" Callie says turning around to look her daughter in the eyes, so she knows that she's serious about this.

"Yes." Sofia says a little annoyed.

"You do not get to stay over here every night just because Momma lives with Zola. Okay?" Callie reminds her daughter.

"But why can't we all live here. It's a really big house?" Sofia asks.

"Sofia, that's not how this works. We have a house to live in already. Now, come on. Zola do you have everything?" Callie asks the little girl.

Getting out of the driver's side, Callie quickly moves around the car and opens the back door for the two girls to get out.

They run to the front door ahead of Callie and Zola opens the door and starts yelling.

"Mom! Mom, I'm home. Can Sofia stay over?" She yells.

"Zola, stop yelling. I'm in the kitchen." Meredith says turning around to see the two girls entering into the room.

"I'm sorry. They took off as soon as the car door was open." Callie says entering the kitchen behind them.

"No it's fine." Meredith says from the stove.

"Oh it smells good in here. What are you making?" Callie asks.

"Arizona loaned me the cookbook that Barbara made her after you broke up, so she could cook for Sofia. I'm trying to make her lasagna." Meredith explains.

"I've never seen this." Callie says coming over to look at the book. "These are all Sofia's favorites. I wondered how Arizona managed to to cook so many of them for her." Callie says paging through the book.

"I've been working my way through it and so far the kids have loved every recipe." Meredith replies.

"Have you, um, met her yet? Barbara?" Callie asks. This is really weird, she thinks.

"Of course, I met both of Arizona's parents at your wedding reception." She reminds her. "But now I've gotten to know her by Skype. She's wonderful and they're planning to visit. She wants to meet all the kids now that she's met them on Skype." Meredith says laughing about it.

"Oh, well they can stay with me in the guest room. Have her call me." Callie says, still feeling really weird about this whole conversation with Meredith.

"I'll let Arizona know. I don't always get to talk with her when she calls." Meredith says casually.

"Okay, well let me get Sofia. We're going home to make dinner together. She's been over here so much, it seems like I haven't seen her in a week." Callie explains.

"Oh, sorry. I told her she could stay." Meredith apologizes.

"Well, she can't. I told her that she couldn't in the car on the way over." Callie says annoyed. "Sofia, get your things. We're leaving." She calls out. Not getting any response, she rolls her eyes and turns to leave.

Spotting the baby she stops to ask her "Where did they go, baby girl?" Then she picks up Ellis and carries her along to look for the girls.

Meredith's phone rings and she reaches over to answer and puts it on speaker phone. "Hey, how did it go?

"I'm almost done. I can't remember did we need anything from the store, I can stop on the way home." Arizona asks.

"Oh, let me check." Meredith says glancing over at the list on the fridge. "Nothing that can't wait. Dinner's almost ready do you want us to wait or should I just put a plate aside for you?"

"Go ahead and eat. I'll be home to join you." Arizona replies, "Oh did Callie drop off Zola?"

"Yes, she's here now. Sofia wants to stay and Callie isn't having it." Meredith explains.

"Oh, well she never used to want to stay here." Arizona remarks. "Okay, well. I'm going to finish here and I'll be home soon."

Disconnecting the call, Meredith looks up to see Callie standing at the doorway with an odd look on her face.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong. Oh god, what did they do?" She asks starting to freak out.

"No, nothing. They're fine. It's just, well if I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were seeing each other." Callie says trying to joke about it.

"She's totally saving my ass right now; she's pretty amazing." Meredith replies honestly.

"Uh, yeah. She can be." Callie mumbles, then Sofia comes into the room pouting.

"Can we wait for Momma to get home?" She asks.

"No honey, they are getting ready to eat dinner and we need to go home. Remember, we're making empanadas tonight, mija." Callie says addressing her in Spanish. Then to Meredith she says, "Thank you Mer, I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye Callie, good night Sofia." Meredith calls out and then Sofia darts over and gives her a quick hug.

"Bye, I'll see you soon." Sofia says to Meredith.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yay, you all like this! And PomShaw is the result of the twitter fun. These ladies are so awesome.**_

 _ **Okay, so it's my one day off and it's cold and rainy. Sonny Cat and I are hanging out, I'm writing and he's watching the fishermen on the lake. I am writing all day!**_

* * *

"Hey," Meredith says walking into the attendings lounge. Arizona, Callie and Amelia are eating lunch and Alex is charting.

Arizona is eating a huge salad. Meredith grabs a fork from the drawer and sits down and begins eating the salad with her.

Callie and Amelia look up and then share a weird look. They both watch them for a minute and then look at each other again.

"You're doing it again." Callie says after a few minutes.

"What are we doing again?" Meredith asks.

"Callie is weirded out when we share lunch. Because she and I didn't do it." Arizona explains.

"I'm not weirded out because we didn't do it. I'm weirded out because its weird." Callie replies, "Amelia back me up, it's weird, right?"

Amelia starts to reply, but the Alex interjects from the couch, "Arizona and I ate Chinese takeout out of the same box the other day. Torres get over it already."

"That's different..." Callie begins to say.

Meredith takes a moment to chew her last forkful and as she swallows, she looks Callie in the eye and says, "You're jealous and you feel guilty." Meredith says before loading up her fork again.

"What do I have to be jealous or guilty of?" Callie counters nervously.

"We have the cooler house. Sofia loves staying over, you've been letting her. And you feel guilty because now you have a girlfriend and knowing you, you're spending all those free nights together." Arizona replies, punctuating the last part by pointing her fork at her.

"Well said." Meredith says nudging her with her shoulder and smiling at her.

"Thank you." Arizona replies sharing the smile.

* * *

"Do you think that they are getting too close?" Amelia asks Maggie later when they meet for a consult.

"What does that even mean?" Maggie asks her.

"Arizona is a lesbian, she likes women. Meredith is a woman. They live together. Callie, Arizona's ex is worried about it. Do you think that we should be? Worried about it?" Amelia asks laying it all out.

"Are the kids happy, fed, being cared for?" Maggie asks after taking a deep breath, she dives into the conversation.

"Yes," Amelia replies.

"What about Meredith? Is she happy?" Maggie asks.

"Seems really happy. But..." Amelia begins to add.

"Butt out. It's not our business. Two adult women living together and raising four kids is unusual, especially when they're doing it as friends, but it works for them. Get over it. Didn't Callie and Arizona do something like this with Sofia's dad?" Maggie asks.

"Well he had his own apartment across the hall," Amelia replies.

"Didn't Callie live with Derek and Meredith when she and Arizona separated?" Maggie reminds her.

"Well, yes but..." Amelia begins.

"Wait, is this some sort of guilt thing because she asked you, us, to move in with her and we didn't. So now you think she's going to be a lesbian and it's your fault?" Maggie asks the brunette.

Exasperated, Amelia runs her hands through her hair. "Well, it sounds crazy when you say it like that." She admits.

"That's because it is crazy. That's not how this works. You're either attracted to the same sex or you aren't. Has Mer dated women before?" Maggie asks her.

"I'm not sure. She used to have this friend Sadie though and she was bi and they backpacked over Europe together." Amelia counters thoughtfully.

* * *

"Callie wants to have us over for dinner." Meredith says that night to Arizona after the kids have gone to bed.

Looking up from the medical journal, Arizona asks, "How would that work? Kids or no kids?"

"She didn't say, but that's a good point. Maybe we should have them over here. Have you met her yet?" Meredith asks.

"Not really, just introduced at the elevator. She seems good for Callie though." Arizona replies, "have you?"

"Not at all. I've not even seen her. What does she look like?" Meredith asks.

"Little taller than me, straight strawberry blonde hair, freckles." Arizona says describing the woman that she met, "She's cute, probably a little younger than you."

"Hmm, doesn't really seem like Callie's type. She usually goes for super hot." Meredith replies from the other end of the couch.

Arizona about spits out her wine, "Uh, thanks?" She says glancing over at her.

"Come on, you know that you're gorgeous." Meredith says teasing her.

"I, uh, don't feel gorgeous. Lately, I kind of feel invisible. I couldn't tell you the last time that anyone flirted with me or even looked at me." Arizona says putting the journal down and picking up her wine.

"Actually, I get that. I feel the same way. But then who wants to date a woman with three young kids? I'm sure there's someone, but I wouldn't want to date them. They'd be weird. If I was single, I wouldn't want to date me." She explains.

"I wouldn't mind dating someone with kids. This has actually been really good for me. I love your kids. Callie and I always wanted to have more and now that I see how happy Sofia is over here, I hope that one us gets it together and gives her siblings." Arizona replies thoughtfully.

Meredith looks into her wine glass and smiles. Her eyes twinkling playfully. "I kind of thought, you'd bail by now." She says softly.

"What? Why would I bail?" Arizona asks, a little hurt by the remark.

Glancing over, Meredith realizes that she took it wrong, so she sets her wine glass down and slides over to her.

"No, I just meant that we're a lot. Me and my kids, it's a lot. And sometimes I worry that I'm depending on you too much. I mean, how will you ever start dating. You would bring them home to this house and me and the kids. Any sane woman would run for the hills from this situation." Meredith explains, unconsciously resting her hand on the blonde's thigh.

"I guess, I haven't thought about that. But it's no different for you. If you met someone and brought them home, your lesbian housemate with one leg would freak them out." Arizona replies, glancing down at her hand.

"Oh I'm sure the one leg wouldn't be the issue in that scenario." Meredith replies bursting out laughing.

* * *

"I missed you this morning, did you get paged?" Meredith asks sticking her head into Arizona's scrub room.

"No, I couldn't sleep, so I just came in early." Arizona explains.

"I didn't sleep well either. Oh, is Sofia coming over tonight?" She asks.

"Yes, and I should be done early so I can take the kids home with me?" Arizona replies.

"Okay, well I don't have a full day either. If we get done at the same time, we could take them to the park." Meredith suggests.

* * *

"Did Meredith talk to you about coming over for dinner next week?" Callie asks when she runs into Arizona later that day.

Stopping to talk to the brunette, Arizona makes a face and asks, "How would that work? Kids or no kids?"

"Uh, well. Penny hasn't met Sofia yet, so I guess no kids. I just want you and Meredith to meet her." Callie explains.

"Okay, then we'll need to get a sitter for all four kids. Let me talk to Maggie and Amelia, see if they can do it. I'll let Meredith know and we'll get back to you." Arizona replies.

"Are you okay?" Callie asks concerned, it's been three months now that the blonde's been staying at Meredith's. Everyone thought she'd have moved out by now. But instead she seems really enjoy living there, which is what is bothering Callie.

"I'm fine. Awesome, actually." Arizona replies looking at Callie curiously.

"I just, worry. You, um, haven't really dated anyone since... and I just want you find someone who makes you happy." Callie explains.

"Well, don't worry about it. Callie, I'm quite happy." Arizona says turning to walk away.

Heading into her office, Arizona shuts the door. She wishes that she had someone to talk to about this. On the one hand, she really is happy. But lately she's noticed that she's starting to have feelings for Meredith. It doesn't help that she has these amazing twinkly eyes and playful nature. She's so easy to be around, it's disconcerting in a way. Plus, she's taken to touching Arizona when they are close together and while it never used to bother her, its like fire on her skin now. Closing her eyes, she lays down on her couch and decides to take a power nap.

"Hey, are you okay?" Meredith asks. She stopped by Arizona's office to see if she was going to be done early and found her asleep on the couch, her face flushed.

"Uh, oh Meredith. Yeah, I'm. Wait, what are you doing here? Are the kids okay?" Arizona asks struggling to sit up with the other women sitting on the edge of the couch, her hands on her face checking for fever.

"The kids are fine. But you look feverish." Meredith says with both her hands still cupping the blonde's face.

Gently shaking free of Meredith's hands, Arizona replies, "Meredith, I'm fine. I just took a nap."

Meredith stands up and Arizona sits upright on the couch, still embarrassed because the dream that she just had included the woman who just woke her up.

"Are you sure that you're up for the park?" She asks the blonde.

"Oh yeah, we should take them to the park, then they'll go to bed early and we can too." Arizona says smiling at her.

"Good point. Okay, well can we take one car? What's your day like tomorrow?" Meredith asks sitting down beside her on the couch.

"I'm off tomorrow, I have a new case coming in on Friday from Tacoma with surgery on Saturday, so I shifted my schedule." Arizona explains. "Let's take my car and I'll bring you in tomorrow and drop Zo and Sof off at school."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in? I mean I would." Meredith asks.

"No, besides we're going to go to bed early. So this means I'll have a whole day to myself tomorrow." Arizona says brightly.

"If you're sure, then okay. Sounds good. Oh what should we do for dinner?" Meredith asks falling back on the couch, tired at the thought.

"No cooking, we'll just get take out from that little place near the park. Remember the kids really like it." Arizona reminds her.

"Oh right, I forgot about that place." Meredith says looking over at the blonde. "Maybe this is weird, but I have to say, you're a pretty awesome co-parent. I don't know how I would have got through the last few months without your help."

Embarrassed Arizona looks away a moment. "Can I confess something?" She asks and looks at her nervously. "I, uh, just wanted to tell you that when you asked me to stay at the house with you and the kids, I had an ulterior motive."

Now a little nervous herself, Meredith sits up suddenly, "You did?" She asks.

"Yes, I just wanted to pretend to have this life and you offered it to me, so I took it and it's been really great. But now I want it for real and I didn't really expect to feel that way." Arizona explains.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are they asleep?" Meredith asks looking up from her journal as Arizona stands at the door.

"They are, but they're asleep in my bed. Help!" She says laughing and leaning in the doorway.

"Leave them, just come in here and sleep." Meredith pats the other side of the bed.

"Uh, that's not necessary. I'll just wake them up and tell them to go to bed." Arizona says trying to be cool about it.

"Arizona, we're both exhausted. Just leave them and sleep here. It's a big bed." Meredith replies, yawning.

"If you're sure," she says nervously walking over and sitting tentatively on the bed.

"I'm sure. Now what do you need?" Meredith asks.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asks confused.

"Cristina had a special pillow and Amelia didn't want any pillows on the bed, so what do you need?" Meredith asks again.

"Gosh when you say it like that I sound so cheap." The blonde teases, "I'm just one of the many women who share your bed."

"You do know how much I hate to sleep alone. So I have an ulterior motive here." Meredith replies smiling at her friend.

Relaxing a bit, Arizona pulls the covers down and sits away from her to remove her prosthetic before slipping in under the covers. "Okay, this mattress is amazing," the blonde says closing her eyes and willing her body to relax.

Dropping the journal on the floor, Meredith turns off the light and rolls over on her side to face the blonde.

Feeling her staring, Arizona opens up her eyes curious as to what she's doing.

"How do you do that?" Meredith asks softly. "Are you one of those people who can lay down and go to sleep?"

"Not really. But after my accident when I was having problems with PTSD and phantom leg and everything, Derek taught me biofeedback, so now when I lay down, I just do that and sort of drift off." Arizona explains, "Didn't he teach you how to do it. You must have gone through PTSD once or twice by now."

"Oh, he did. I'm just no good at it. How do you do it, teach me." Meredith asks.

Raising up on her elbow, Arizona lightly pushes her over on her back, "Lay flat on your back. Tell each section of your body to relax." Reaching over, the blonde rests her hand on her shoulder, "release the tension in your neck and shoulders, sometimes, I have to think about getting a massage in order to get them to relax."

Meredith nods and Arizona can see the tension release from her face, god, she's beautiful. Then remembering what she's doing, she rests her hand on the other woman's stomach, "now release the lower back and let go of the tension you're holding there." Arizona says softly, then pauses and leans a little closer. She's snoring softly. A little amazed that it worked that quickly, the blonde rolls on to her back and closes her eyes and repeats the exercises herself.

Feeling the blonde lay back down, Meredith opens her eyes carefully and steals a glance at her. It took all of her biofeedback knowledge to still her heart rate after the blonde touched her. My god, what was that about. Meredith wonders laying there beside her. Her eyes are almost as dreamy as Derek's that must be it. Meredith tells herself as she closes her eyes again and makes herself drift off to sleep.

Meredith wakes up the next morning on her side wrapped around the blonde, who's on her back. She's had a really good night's sleep and feels amazing. She can tell it's early, so she just closes her eyes again and starts to drift off, when she feels the blonde stir beneath her.

Reluctantly, Meredith pulls back to give the blonde some room, but doesn't move very far.

"Oh, good morning." Arizona says softly, also not moving much.

"Sorry, I'm not sorry. That might be the best night's sleep that I've had in over a year." Meredith confesses as she stretches a little, then looks over at Arizona and suddenly she can't help herself. She leans in and kisses her lightly.

"Um..." Arizona says now totally confused and a little nervous.

"You look amazing in the morning and I just, um, still not sorry, actually." Meredith says now unsure of herself.

"It's okay. It doesn't mean anything." Arizona says making light of the kiss, even though her heart is pounding out of her chest.

Leaning over her again Meredith smiles playfully and then kisses her again, this time, she puts her hand lightly on the blonde's chest. "What about now?" She asks, taking the blonde's hand and resting it on her chest, so she can feel her heart pounding too.

"Meredith, what is this?" Arizona asks softly, not pulling away but definitely confused.

"Yesterday you said that being here in the house with the kids makes you want this for real. And well, me too. I just didn't realize it until you said." She explains, then adds, "The last few months have been really good. And we are really good together, so I wanted to know if we could you know, try this." She says a little nervously.

"I didn't know... I can't do this..." Arizona stammers and pulls away.

"But we are attracted to each other, why can't you do this?" Meredith asks confused.

"You're not, I mean are you? Have you done this before? Are you just confused because I'm here in your bed and your home?" Arizona asks rapidly.

"No, I'm not confused. And yes, I've done this before. Well, not with three kids obviously." Meredith explains, dropping her head down on to the blonde's shoulder.

Arizona relaxes a little and brings her arms up around her. "So we're doing this?" She asks softly.

Meredith wraps her arms around her and nuzzles her neck, nodding and kissing her neck lightly.

"Oh you are good at this." Arizona replies, pushing her over and kissing her.

Returning the kiss, Meredith breaks away and says breathlessly, "You're pretty good at this too."

* * *

The next week, Maggie and Amelia come over to babysit so that Arizona and Meredith can go to Callie's for dinner and meet her girlfriend.

"I'm kind of nervous," Arizona admits when they are driving over.

"I'm nervous too, but mainly because Callie's going to figure us out and be weird about it." Meredith replies.

"Is that really what you're worried about? That she'll be weird about it?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, you know how she is. We could end up talking about this all night. So we need to distract her, what can we do?" Meredith asks the blonde.

"Oh, I know. I'll ask if she's told Penny that she spent her youth surfing? She can talk about surfing all night." Arizona replies.

"Oh and Botswana, don't forget about that too." Meredith suddenly recalls one night at her house when she fell asleep while Callie told Derek about her Peace Corps time in Botswana.

"Surfing and Botswana. Got it. Good plan." Arizona says leaning over to give her a light kiss at the stop light.

"Are we going to remember not to do this in front of them? Meredith asks suddenly shy about the kiss, that's become so natural, they've almost done it at work a few times.

"Trust me, this dinner will be so awkward, we won't even think about." Arizona replies laughing at the thought of what lies ahead of them.

"Well, with two surgeons babysitting, it's not like we'll get called home for an emergency, so hopefully it won't be too awkward." Meredith says reaching over and squeezing the blonde's hand.

"Are you kidding? Have you met Calliope Torres?" Arizona replies playfully.

Stopping a few houses away, Arizona parks the car and turns to Meredith.

"Why are you parking here?" Meredith asks confused.

"Because I want to do this." Arizona says pulling her to her and kissing her.

Deepening the kiss, Meredith slips her hand inside the blonde's leather jacket and works it under her shirt.

"Um, wow. You know, this was a bad idea." Arizona says breathlessly pulling away from her.

Pulling the mirror down from the visor, Meredith laughs and reaches into the console and pulls out a tissue. "You're lipstick is a mess." She says laughing at her and wiping it off. "Good thing we wore the same shade."

"Oh crap, Callie will notice that. Its a trick that we used to do. Fuck, do you have another shade of lipstick with you?" Arizona asks freaking out a little.

"No, I don't think I do. But now I kind of want her to figure it out. She's gonna flip, isn't she?" Meredith asks amused.

"Oh she'll flip. Probably accuse me of taking advantage of you." Arizona admits.

"Please, has she not met me. I don't do anything unless I want to." Meredith reminds her.

"That is a very true statement." Arizona agrees, smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in, come in. Penny's running late. She got pulled into surgery." Callie explains.

Turning to look at one another, Meredith and Arizona realize that neither of them knew that Callie was dating a surgeon.

"We didn't know she was a surgeon, Callie. Where does she work?" Arizona asks.

"Oh, I thought I told you. She is a trauma surgeon at Bayside, she used to work at Puget Sound." Callie replies heading into the kitchen to open the wine and pour them glasses.

Meredith goes a little pale, when Callie mentions Puget Sound Medical Center. Arizona glances over to her and leans in to ask her what's wrong.

"I'll tell you later. Let it go." Meredith says firmly.

Still a little worried, Arizona knows that she has to let it go, so she moves in and takes the glasses from Callie and hands one to Meredith. "How did you meet her?" Arizona asks to keep the conversation moving.

"Do you remember that presentation that I did at UWash a couple of months ago? I met her there." Callie explains. "They had all of us on a panel after the presentations and she was there, her new boss was on the panel with me."

"How long as she been at Bayside?" Meredith asks.

"Almost a year, she had a tough case at Puget Sound and took a leave of absence, almost left medicine, if you can believe that?" Callie adds, "well, it's really her story to tell. So tell me, how is everything going with you guys?"

The question catches the blonde off guard and she almost chokes on her wine. Meredith hides her smile and begins telling Callie about the kids latest antics, while Arizona recovers quietly.

The front door opens and they all turn around to see Callie's new girlfriend. "Hello, I'm Penny." She says as she takes her jacket off and hangs it up.

Jumping up to greet her, Callie gives her a light kiss and then brings her over to the couch. "Penny, I'd like you to meet Arizona and Meredith, two of my closest friends, and this is Penny." Callie says beaming a bright happy smile.

"Hello, I'm Arizona Robbins," the blonde says extending her hand.

"And I'm Meredith Grey." Meredith says, unable to shake the feeling that she's met this woman before.

Penny visibly flinches when Meredith says her full name, then trying to cover it up, she quickly shakes her hand, then looks down and grabs Callie's wine.

Callie notices and just decides she must be nervous, so she picks up the other glass of wine and takes a sip.

"Oh, well dinner will be a few more minutes, it's chicken piccata," she announces.

* * *

Dinner goes well, Arizona notices that both Penny and Meredith seem distracted, but the plan to keep Callie talking about surfing and Botswana works perfectly. Callie entertains them through dinner and Arizona manages to steal a few glances at Meredith and she's a little worried. She hasn't seen her withdraw like this, but every time she tries to get her attention, Meredith avoids making eye contact with her.

Finally, they move into the living room and Callie and Penny sit in the over-sized chair leaving the couch to Meredith and Arizona. Meredith has gone to the bathroom and when she comes back, she sits rather close to Arizona. Callie doesn't really notice, because now she's showing Penny her surfing photos on her tablet.

Arizona takes advantage of their distraction and slips an arm behind Meredith and asks if she is ready to go. Meredith nods and so Arizona makes a big display of yawning.

"Calliope, tonight was wonderful, but we're going to go. I have an early day tomorrow. A new case coming in from Tacoma." Arizona explains.

"I'll drive. Meredith says fishing the keys out of the blonde's jacket pocket before helping her into it.

"Oh, okay." Arizona replies surprised, then she reaches up and helps Meredith put her jacket on now Callie notices for the first time that something's different between them.

"Well maybe we can do this again?" Callie asks hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Our place next time. We haven't had anyone over yet." Meredith says lightly, not realizing what she's just implied.

After they leave, Penny looks over at Callie and asks, "I'm confused. Are they together?"

"I'm confused too, because that would be news to me." She admits.

* * *

"I really don't want to drive." Meredith says handing the keys back as they walk out to the car.

"Um, okay. Do you want to talk about that?" Arizona says as they get into the car.

"Talk about what?" Meredith asks confused.

"That bomb you just dropped in there?" Arizona replies.

"What are you talking about? Oh shit, did I just do that?" Meredith asks, covering her mouth up before bursting out laughing.

Arizona shares the laugh, then notices the tears sliding down her girlfriend's face. Turning to face her and pull her into her arms, the blonde asks, "What's going on? Tell me please, what's going on?"

"I will but can we wait until we get home and Maggie and Amelia leave. I just, uh still need to process this." Meredith says pulling away slowly.

Kissing her lightly, Arizona lets her go and puts her seat belt on, they drive home silently.

Entering the house, the find Maggie on the couch reading a book. "Oh hey, how was it? She asks them.

"It was nice." Meredith says, then runs up to check on the kids.

"Where's Amelia?" Arizona asks looking around the room.

"Once the kids went to bed, we realized that we didn't both need to be here, so she went over to Owen's." Maggie explains.

"Ah, well. Meredith is really tired. She drank a little to much wine. I will be surprised if she comes back down." Arizona says unsure if what the other is going to do.

"Okay, well I should head out anyway. You're back a lot earlier than I expected." Maggie replies closing her book and slipping her shoes on.

"Yeah, well I have that new case coming in tomorrow from Tacoma, did you get the case file?" Arizona asks sitting down on the couch.

"I did, I think you're right about it. I'll join you for the ultrasound and we can meet afterward?" Maggie confirms.

"Sounds good. Oh and Maggie, thank you for helping out tonight." Arizona says smiling at her.

"No problem, and you know I don't mind doing this. So if you guys want to actually go out sometime, just call me." Maggie replies with a knowing smile.

* * *

"Maggie knows. I just want to warn you. Callie and Maggie both know." Arizona says entering the bedroom. Then not seeing Meredith anywhere, she goes over to her bathroom and finds her in a heap on the floor.

"Talk to me. What's going on?" Arizona says softly, sitting down and lightly embracing her.

"Penny was on Derek's case. I knew that she was familiar, and I spoke to her. She was apologizing. She knew that they screwed up, she was the trauma doctor and she knew that he should have had a CT right away, but she didn't push and let the other guy rush him into surgery when the neuro guy wasn't even there yet." Meredith blurts out.

"Oh my god, Meredith. I didn't know. That's terrible. You know that Callie has no idea or she wouldn't have had us over," Arizona says trying to comprehend the entire situation.

"How do I tell my best friend that her new girlfriend is a terrible surgeon and killed my husband?" Meredith asks the blonde, as she slumps back against the wall.

"Uh, I have no idea." Arizona says pulling her back in and holding her tighter.

* * *

"Arizona?" Callie asks stopping by her office the next morning. "What's up with Meredith? She took the day off and that's not like her at all."

"I have two minutes." Arizona says glancing up as she begins to gather her things.

"Is she upset about last night? We need to talk about this, how long have you and Meredith been, well whatever it is that you you are?" Callie asks unsure what to call it.

"Not long, but that's not what you need to worry about right now. You need to ask Penny to tell you more about her last case at Puget Sound." Arizona says staring directly at the brunette with steely blue eyes.

"Uh, okay. But what do you mean by that?" Callie asks.

"I think you need to hear it from her, Calliope." Arizona replies, "I've got a patient." She adds brushing past her.

* * *

Now freaked out by Meredith calling out today and Arizona's comment that she needs to talk to Penny, Callie texts her girlfriend. "Did you know Meredith before last night?"

Penny is in a meeting when her phone buzzes. She checks the message and then goes white as a sheet. "Fuck," she mumbles under her breath.

Dr Johnson glances over to her. "Is something wrong, Dr Edison?"

"Uh, no. Yes, can we take a short break?" She asks.

"Okay, take ten minutes. But we need to get through this case review today." She reminds her trauma team.

Stepping out in to the corridor, Penny debates should she call her or just reply by text. Nervously, she decides to text. "I can explain, but I need to see you tonight."

"Were you on Derek Shepherd's case?" Callie suddenly realizes what's going on.

"Callie, let's talk about this tonight." Penny replies.

"How could you not tell me that you were his doctor?" Callie replies quickly.

"I should have said something." She sends back. Knowing that her whole relationship is about to unravel, she slumps to the floor.

"I don't want to see you right now." Callie sends back.

"Please, let me explain." Penny pleads.

Callie doesn't respond, so Penny goes back into the meeting.

Across town, Callie is in her office pacing. She's thrown her phone against the wall and she's cursing in Spanish.

Alex hears her and steps in. "Torres! Torres, what the hell is the matter with you? I heard you all the way down the hall." He bellows getting her attention.

"I just found out that my new girlfriend was one of Derek's doctors. And do you want to know how I found out?" Callie asks loudly. "Arizona. Yes, my ex just told me that my girlfriend killed my best friend and she know this because she's dating his wife. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, I knew that. It's cool. They are pretty awesome together." He says, then stops. "Okay so wait. You knew this new chick was from that hospital, but you didn't know that she was one of Derek's doctors. How long have you guys been dating? Did she not see that article that you have framed on your wall of you and Derek and the brain mapping project? What an idiot." He says flatly.

"Fuck my life. My abuela was right, I should have been a nun." Callie says in Spanish.

"English, Torres. I don't speak Spanish." Alex reminds her. "Though I got the first part and then abuela is grandma, right."

"Nevermind, Alex." Callie says plopping down in her chair and holding her head in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Callie shows up at the door of the house and a surprised Arizona answers the door.

"Meredith won't return my call or talk to me. Can I see her? I just really need her to know that I didn't know and I've broken things off with Penny." Callie blurts out.

"Wait here." Arizona says turning to go upstairs. She returns a few minutes later and apologizes. "Calliope, I'm sorry. She just needs some time. That just really threw her, you know?" Arizona says trying to explain.

"Yeah, but you'll tell her that I didn't know, right?" Callie asks her.

"Of course, yes. I'll tell her. Um why didn't you call me, you didn't have to come over." Arizona replies a little confused about Callie's behavior.

"Well, I sort of dropped my phone today and it's not working." She says pulling a bag out of her purse and showing the blonde her destroyed phone.

"Did you drop it from the roof of the hospital?" Arizona asks laughing, because Callie has a collection of 'dropped' phones.

"Well, I'll get another one tomorrow." Callie says sadly.

"Look, I was going to fix a cup of tea, would you like some?" Arizona asks.

"No, no. I don't want to interrupt your evening. Besides, you should probably be up there with Meredith." She says nodding at the stairs.

"Yeah, I do actually. But you'll be okay. Oh and you should probably let Penny know that you destroyed your phone. She's probably freaking out because you're not responding to her messages." Arizona says, "Not that I'd know anything about that." She adds smiling sadly.

"Right. Good point. I'll send her a message from my iPad," Thanks Arizona." Callie says as she gets up to leave.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be mad at her right now." Meredith says when Arizona enters the room.

"Okay." She says softly, sitting down beside her, carefully brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you for putting the kids to bed and fixing dinner. God, I need to get it together." Meredith says looking up at the blonde. "How was work today?" She asks deciding to change the subject.

"It was fine. Do you want to talk about it? It might help?" Arizona says as Meredith pulls her down to her and kisses her.

"No talking, I just want this right now." She says slipping her hands under the blonde's night shirt.

"Oh really? Hmm," Arizona moans returning the kiss. This isn't what she expected from tonight, but the kids are in bed asleep, so they really need to take advantage of that.

A few hours later, Arizona wakes up to an empty bed. She takes a moment to slip her prosthetic back on and then her robe and gets up to check the bathroom. Not finding her, she walks quietly down to the baby's room. Meredith is asleep in the chair and Ellis is babbling softly to her. Arizona smiles and walks over to them. She bends down and whispers softly in Meredith's ear, "Honey, come back to bed."

Slowly Meredith opens her eyes, it takes her a minute to understand why Arizona Robbins is standing over her. "Oh god, what time is it?" she asks as Arizona takes Ellis and puts her back in her crib.

"It's late, come back to bed." Arizona says tenderly.

"I can't." She replies tearfully. "I don't know what's going on, but I can't be with you or not be with you."

"Okay, well let's figure this out together." Arizona says softly to her, pretty sure that she's about to have a panic attack.

"Arizona, I-I-I can't move." Meredith says panicking.

Kneeling beside the chair, Arizona talks softly to her, reassuring her, until she starts to relax. Closing her eyes, she almost drifts off again. For a moment, Arizona considers leaving her in the chair, not wanting to wake her up again, but also not wanting to leave her alone, in case it happens again.

Hearing little feet in the hallway, Arizona looks up to see Zola looking in worried about her mom.

"Hey, come on in, Zola. Your mom is feeling sad tonight."

Zola walks up to her and gently wakes her, Meredith sees her daughter and then smiles at her.

Arizona steps back and just watches them.

"Momma, you should go back to bed." Zola says and takes her hand.

Meredith looks over at the crib and then stands up and follows the little girl down the hall. Arizona waits a moment, then follows them and looks in to see them cuddled up in Zola's bed. She waits a minute, then returns to their room. Reconsiders sleeping in their bed alone, she goes to her room and climbs into her own bed. A bed she hasn't slept in for weeks.

* * *

Her alarm goes off and it takes her a minute to remember where she is. Then she quickly gets up and goes down the hall to check on Meredith. She and Zola are still asleep. So next she goes in and checks on Ellis, who wide awake. As she's changing the baby, Bailey appears in the doorway.

"Zona, I'm hungry." He says still sleepy.

"Okay Bailey, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast. Gosh you're up early." She says ruffling his hair as they make their way downstairs.

"Can I have pancakes?" He asks.

"Uh, sorry buddy. Maybe tomorrow we can have pancakes. I have to go to work and I'm going to take you guys to daycare for a while. Okay?" She asks him.

"Can't I stay home with Momma and Zola?" He asks.

"Tell you what, let's see if Momma wakes up and we'll see what she thinks, but she wasn't feeling well last night, so I'm not sure if you should stay home with her today." Arizona says as she quickly fixes him a bowl of his favorite cereal and waits for the coffee to finish brewing.

"Hey," Meredith says entering the kitchen a little while later. "Don't you need to get to the hospital for surgery?" She asks confused that the blonde is still here.

"I called and pushed it back. How are you feeling?" She asks concerned.

"I'm better. Uh, sorry about that. I'm guessing that since I woke up with Zola, I had a panic attack last night?" She asks embarrassed.

"Yeah, a couple of them. Zola knew exactly how to handle you though. Meredith, how long have you hand them" Arizona asks worried.

"I've had them since Derek died. I had my first one, when I realized that I was pregnant." She confesses, walking over to where Arizona is feeding Ellis. "You're amazing, you know that?" She says softly, wrapping her arms around the blonde and kissing her lightly.

Returning the kiss, Arizona still looks at her with concern. "Why don't I take Bailey and Ellis to daycare today and give you and Zola some time together. I should be too long, 3 hours tops."

"Are you sure you have time to do that? I still need to talk with Zola about us. She's got questions." Meredith admits.

"You don't have to have that talk with her today. Meredith, just take it easy today. You've had a lot to deal with the past two days. Just hang out with her." Arizona advises.

"Okay, but if it comes up. I'll talk to her about." She tells her, then nudging her aside, she adds, "Now go get ready for work, I can finish feeding her and I'll get them ready to go."


	6. Chapter 6

The surgery takes longer than they expected and at one point, they almost lose her, but Maggie saves her while Arizona worked frantically to save the baby.

Scrubbing out, Maggie looks over at Arizona and says, "I'm kind of in awe of you right now. How do you do that?" She asks.

"Do what?" Arizona asks confused.

"Ignore the mother and focus on the baby?" She replies.

"You don't really think that I'm oblivious to what's going on to the mother, do you?" Arizona asks her.

"I can only focus on the baby, if I try to do both, I'll lose one of them. There are two patients on that table, each one needs a surgeon." Arizona explains.

"I know, but your focus is astonishing." Maggie continues to compliment her. "Seriously, I need to know how you do that."

"You already do it Maggie. You're just as focused on the mother as I am on the baby. Why do you think I keep bringing you in on these cases?" Arizona asks returning the compliment. "I bet you can't tell me one thing about my procedure today."

"I am? Oh wow," she says considering that for a moment. "Okay, you're right. I have no idea how your procedure actually went."

Smiling at having made her point. Arizona looks over at her phone and sees that it's Meredith. "Hold on, I'm going to put her on speaker.

"Hey, we just finished." Arizona says into the phone.

"Hey Mer, this is one badass surgeon we've got here." Maggie says leaning over to the phone.

"Oh good, you're both there. Arizona, I invited Amelia and Callie over for dinner, bring Maggie and the kids and can I send you a list for the store? We just need a few things."

Wiping her hands off quickly, Arizona picks the phone up and takes it off speaker. "Um, are you sure that you're up to that?" She asks softly.

Maggie turns away and then excuses herself to go check on their patients.

"Yes, Arizona. I'm fine and I've decided that we need to just come out already. Let people know, it's time." Meredith explains.

"It doesn't seem like the most ideal time to do this, Meredith." Arizona says worried.

"You're wrong. I've been thinking about this and I think letting our family know that we're together and happy is exactly what I need. So we're doing it. Okay?" She says, not really asking.

"Okay, so we're doing this." Arizona says into the phone.

"We are. Now stop being so weird about it. I love you." Meredith says before hanging up.

Looking at the phone is stunned silence, Arizona can't believe that she just said that and hung up.

Damn her, Arizona says frustrated. Leaving the scrub room, she heads to recovery to check with Maggie.

"How is she doing?" Arizona asks, stepping in and checking the read outs.

"She's good. Baby's heart rate looks good. A little fast, but you did just put a stent in, so that's expected." Maggie reminds her. After a few more checks, they turn to leave.

"Okay, so you're invited to dinner tonight and as Meredith's sister, I need to ask you a question in confidence." Arizona says waiting for her to respond.

"Okay, go ahead." Maggie says as they walk out of the room.

"Did you know that Meredith's been having panic attacks?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, I did know that. But only because I was there one night and she thought it was her heart. I prescribed her a mild sedative, but I don't know if she ever filled the prescription." Maggie replies.

Taking in this information, Arizona admits that she doesn't think that she did. Since she looked for something last night and couldn't find anything to give her.

"Has she ever talked to you about Derek's death? I mean that maybe the hospital was at fault or at least the doctors?" Arizona asks.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you here. Because I don't want to betray her confidence." Maggie says cautiously.

"I don't need to know what the conversation was, just that she's talked with someone about it. Because what she's told me is freaking me out and I just want to know that I'm not the only person, she's mentioned these things too." Arizona replies.

"Okay, then yes. I've even reviewed his charts." Maggie adds, then realizes that she shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Of course she has his medical records." Arizona says. Then changing the topic, she says, "You're coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I can do that. Is she okay? What's going on?" Maggie asks the blonde.

"Okay, so the other night we met Callie's girlfriend and it turns out that she was one of Derek's doctors that night." Arizona tells her.

"Seriously? No wonder she's having panic attacks." She remarks.

"Oh and she's decided to tell you all that we're together." Arizona adds.

"What? Why now?" Maggie asks.

"She's your sister, you tell me?" Arizona replies clearly frustrated.

* * *

"Hello?" Maggie says entering the house with Ellis and Bailey.

"Maggie? Oh, you have the kids. Where's Arizona?" Meredith asks confused.

"We decided that her run to the store would be easier if I brought the kids home." Maggie explains.

"Oh god, I totally didn't think about that. Thank you." Meredith says distracted.

"So how are you?" Maggie asks looking her over carefully.

"Arizona told you about last night? I'm fine."

"Mer, you should have filled the script. Look I went ahead and wrote another one and filled it. Please promise me that you'll take this next time. It will help, really." Maggie advises.

"I know, but I hate having that stuff around, what if the kids find it?" She asks.

"They have these child proof caps, have you seen them?" Maggie teases.

"Yes, Zola opens them for me." Meredith replies sarcastically.

"Do you need any help with anything? Arizona left before us, so she should be here soon. I can wait and help her bring stuff in." Maggie offers.

"It wasn't that big of a list, she shouldn't need help. But if you want to help, would you mind feeding the kids? When Arizona gets here, I need to start the salads." She explains.

"No problem. What are they having?" Maggie asks, going over to where Zola is stirring a pot on the stove. "Did you make this Zo? It smells amazing."

"I did, Mom helped. But this is Our Family Mac N Cheese." Zola says proudly.

"Oh," Maggie says confused, then glances down and spots a cookbook and sees that is in fact the name of the dish. "Great cookbook, but..."

"Yeah, Arizona's mom's recipes. Ellis couldn't be bothered to heat water for formula." Meredith replies.

"Right. Well this looks really good. Is Sofia coming over with Callie tonight?" Maggie asks.

"Yes, they should be here any time. Callie doesn't trust me to cook this dinner. She insisted on coming over to help." Meredith explains.

* * *

An hour later, the house is full of laughter and happy kids running around. Callie just sits there taking it all in. Funny how she wanted this so badly and Arizona was so slow to come around to it. Now they're sitting here and Arizona has it and Callie doesn't it. It looks really good on her too. Callie thinks. Bailey clearly adores her and always has. And Ellis isn't a surprise, Arizona has always been a baby whisperer. But it is pretty amazing to watch how easily Meredith and Arizona have fallen into co-parenting. It's seamless. She's watched them hand the baby back and forth as they get the house ready for guests and she's trying to remember if it was ever that easy for them. It wasn't because Mark was always there in between them. This is probably the first time, that Callie realizes how hard it must of been for Arizona to co-parent with her and Mark. She's a natural at this, but we never really let her shine.

"Callie?" Meredith calls her name again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you ask me?"

"Do you want more wine?" This bottle's almost gone and then I'm going to open the red one.

"I'll wait for the red." Callie says and Meredith empties the bottle into Arizona's glass.

"Oh thanks!" Arizona says, smiling at her girlfriend.

Setting the bottle down, Meredith steps behind her and wraps her arms around the blonde and kisses her then the baby.

"I should take her up and put her down." Meredith says softly to Arizona.

"Not before Aunt Amy gets some of that." Amelia says entering the kitchen, then noticing Meredith wrapped around Arizona she stops in her tracks. "Um, wait. You guys are together?" She exclaims, looking over at Callie. "Damn, you were right."

"What just happened?" Meredith asks looking from Callie to Amelia.

"You're sister owes me $50 bucks. She bet that there wasn't anything going on with you too." Callie explains.

"Wait, you bet that there was?" Arizona asks surprised by this development.

"Totally called it. Months ago. We made this bet as soon as we found you guys were going to live together." Callie replies.

"That's wrong on so many levels." Meredith exclaims, then looks over at Maggie. Were you in on this?" She asks.

"No, but I wasn't surprised. I think you all are amazing together." Maggie says lifting her glass.

"We are." Meredith admits.

 _ **A/N: Okay taking a break. I will get maybe one more chapter out today. But I don't have another day off until next week. So they will be posted randomly throughout the week. Thanks to everyone who's enjoying this story, you really make it fun to write!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god, that was actually fun," Arizona exclaims after Amelia leaves driving Maggie and Callie home.

"Well, they'll be back tomorrow for their cars." Meredith says laughing as she sits down on the end of the bed.

"I can't believe you threw this together after last night. You're kind of amazing." Arizona says pulling her down and kissing her.

"Mmm," Meredith says moaning into her mouth. "I think that you're pretty amazing too."

"We are amazing." Arizona agrees.

"Maggie brought me something for my next panic attack and I put it in the medicine cabinet. I don't want to take it, but if I need it, will you make me take it?" Meredith asks, "I don't want Zola to have to take care of me any more."

"Okay." Arizona replies staring into her emerald eyes and smiling.

"It won't be easy. I hate taking pills." Meredith reminds her.

"I know, but you'll take them for me." Arizona replies softly.

"Derek couldn't get me to take them." She warns her.

"I'm not Derek, you'll take them if you need them." The blonde repeats softly.

"How can you say that? I am kind of impossible." She admits.

"You are. But I'm really good at this. Don't forget, I work with the most obstinate patients in the hospital and I can get them to take pills," Arizona reminds her.

"I think that you just said that I'm like a stubborn child." Meredith replies, pulling back away from her.

"No, I implied that you are similar to a stubborn child." Arizona corrects her and presses her down on the bed.

"Um, you do know that I'm letting you do this. I could reverse our positions if I wanted to." Meredith reminds her.

"But why would you want to?" Arizona says kissing her way down her neck.

* * *

Waking up the next morning to a pager, Meredith reaches over to her night stand, but it's not hers.

"Arizona, your pager." She says gently shaking her awake.

Reaching over, the blonde grabs her pager and looks at it. "Fuck!" She says starting to get out of bed, Meredith reaches over and grabs her shoulder and pulls her back down.

"Leg," she says, "Don't forget it."

Now awake, Arizona reaches down and pulls her socket on and then slips her prosthetic on and then runs into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She's dressed and out the door in just a few minutes and Meredith falls back asleep.

On the drive to the hospital, Arizona calls and schedules an OR, has them page a surgical team and coordinates with a resident to run the tests that she'll need to take the woman back into the OR. As she enters the surgical ward, she immediately asks who's available to assist and spotting Edwards, she motions for her to join her.

"Okay, here's what we need to do. They are prepping her now, she's developed an aortic stenosis, it's probably scar tissue from the procedure on Friday, we need to go back in with the angio and clear it out. The mother's blood pressure is worrisome, and we've paged cardio, but if they don't get here soon, then you're cardio. Got it?" Arizona explains quickly as they scrub in for the surgery.

"Okay, got it." Edwards says after a moment. "What, you talk really fast. It takes me a minute to download everything," she explains.

"But you've got it, right?" Arizona asks again.

"Yes, you're going in to clear the baby's artery and I'm watching the mother's blood pressure. I'm pushing fluids and the usual drugs to keep it down, so you can work on the baby. Just like the Martin case two months ago." Edwards reminds.

"Exactly like the Martin case." Arizona says feeling better about the procedure. Then looking up she spots Maggie.

"Hey, I wasn't sure that you'd make it without a car. I've got Edwards prepared if you want to observe." Arizona points out.

"Okay, but I'll scrub in, just in case." She says.

"I'll head in and make sure the mother is all set." Edwards says heading into the OR.

"Oh my god, how are you awake already? I feel like I just went to sleep." Maggie says looking at the blonde.

"Driving helps wake you up." Arizona points out.

Yawning, Maggie looks over at her again. "Seriously did you go to sleep as soon as we left?"

"No I did not. And you don't want the details, trust me." Arizona says teasing her.

"Oh no, that's my sister Arizona. No, no details." Maggie says as the blonde backs into the OR.

"Wait, Bohkee is that you?" Arizona asks surprised to see the senior surgical nurse in her OR at this time on a weekend.

"We all take an on-call weekend Dr Robbins. This is your lucky one." Bohkee says joking with her.

"Well, you know what I need then, sing it." Arizona says nodding to her.

The sounds of the Kinks fills the room and Edwards looks totally shocked. Pierce enters and bops along to the song.

* * *

Arizona finishes up her rounds and it's five am, should she sleep in an on call room or just go home. It only takes her a minute to decide that she's too keyed up to sleep here, she may as well drive home and then get back into bed with her girlfriend.

"Hmm, you're back." Meredith mumbles as she climbs back into bed.

"You're warm." Arizona says pulling her in close and wrapping around her.

"You're not." Meredith says falling back to sleep.

"I love you." Arizona says into her hair.

"I love you too." Meredith mumbles back to her.

* * *

A few hours later, Arizona wakes up in bed alone. She lies still and listens to the hum of voices downstairs. Pulling on her robe, she grabs her crutches and makes her way down.

Callie, Maggie and Amelia are there eating pancakes with Meredith and the kids.

"Hey good morning." Meredith says greeting her with a kiss. "Did we wake you?"

"No, not really. What time is it?" She asks confused as to why everyone is already back for their cars.

"It's 9 o'clock." Amelia says, "and it's Maggie's fault. She called me to pick her up at the hospital and then we decided to pick Callie up and bring her over to get her car too."

"It's Sunday, why are you all sleeping in?" Arizona asks as Meredith hands her a cup of coffee.

"Well, we decided to go to Pike's place for brunch." Callie explains.

"Oh god, no. We, we're not going right?" Arizona says glancing over at Meredith.

"No we're not going. But Aunt Amy and Maggie are taking Bailey and Zola." She says excitedly.

"Oh, I like this plan." Arizona says tipping her mug to Maggie and Amelia.

As Meredith, Maggie and Amelia head upstairs to get the kids ready to go. Arizona looks over at Callie and asks. "Hey, how are you? We didn't really get to talk much last night."

"I'm okay." Callie says, "How are you?"

"Really amazing, actually." Arizona admits. "Have you, um, talked with Penny yet?"

"No, but we have plans later. Meredith told me to drop Sofia off and then I'll pick her up after." Callie replies.

"Oh, good. You need to let her explain herself." Arizona reminds her.

"Thanks, I know this whole thing has been weird, but it's okay. I feel good about it. Are you okay with us being friends?" Callie asks.

"I am." Arizona admits.

"I still can't believe that of the two of us, you got the houseful of kids." Callie teases.

"No chickens though, so it's not perfect." Arizona points out.

"What's not perfect?" Meredith asks entering the room.

"I'll tell you later." Arizona says kissing her lightly.

"Okay, we're off. Callie are you sure that you and Sofia aren't going to join us? Amelia asks.

"Mami, I want brunch." Sofia says entering the kitchen with Zola.

"Oh god, look what you've done!" Callie says dramatically, "You've created the dreaded brunch monsters!"

At that Zola and Sofia begin walking like zombies and chanting, "brunch, we want brunch."

Arizona about chokes on her coffee. And Callie chases them out to the car.

"Those are our people." Meredith points out.

"Mostly your people." Arizona teases.

Closing the front door, Meredith pauses and listens for Ellis. Hearing nothing, she sidles up to the blonde and takes her hand. "Come with me, I think we should take a nap."

"Hmm, I like that idea." Arizona says, letting her pull her along.

"I seem to remember you coming back to bed a few hours ago." Meredith says playfully.

"Yeah, but you were sleeping." Arizona says as she's pushed down on the bed.

"I was, but that doesn't mean that I don't remember what you said." She replies climbing on top of her, straddling her and undoing her robe.

"You remember that?" Arizona asks surprised.

Nodding, Meredith says, "I do remember it. It's the first time that I've heard it."

"Well, you said it to me a few days ago, but hung up before I could say it back." Arizona explains.

"Yeah, because I didn't want the first time you said it to be in response to me saying it." She explains, kissing the blonde's neck and shoulders lightly.

"Oh, so you've been waiting for me to say it." Arizona replies playfully.

"No, I was just hoping that you would feel the same way." Meredith says kissing still kissing her randomly.

"Of course, I feel the same way." Arizona says capturing her face a moment so she can look into her eyes.

"I love you Meredith Grey." She repeats to her.

"I love you to Arizona." She says bending down to kiss her.

Suddenly, the blond flips them over and pins her to the bed, laughing delightfully.

"How do you do that?" Meredith asks as the blonde begins kissing her way down her body.

"Are you complaining? Arizona asks teasing her.

"No not at all." Meredith says thickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up alone, Meredith glances around the room. Arizona's crutches are gone, so she's probably still upstairs, she thinks.

Putting her robe on, she goes down the hall to the baby's room and finds Arizona in the chair giving Ellis a bottle. She's humming to her. Not wanting to interrupt, Meredith leans in the door way.

"Come in, she's almost done with this one." Arizona says softly.

"I can't believe that you heard her before I did." Meredith says surprised.

"Well, you were sound asleep. Snoring actually." Arizona teases.

"I don't snore." She argues.

"You do, its not loud. It's more than a wheeze though, but not quite a snore." Arizona explains.

Taking the baby from the blonde, Meredith pats her on the back and sings to her.

"What are you singing?" Arizona asks not quite recognizing the tune. Then it dawns on her, what the song is, so she joins in, softly singing with her as Meredith lays her back down in her crib.

Girl, you really got me goin'[  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night

"I love that song." Arizona says as they head back to their bedroom.

"I think we have time for a shower, before they come back with the kids." Meredith says pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

"Hmm, that sounds perfect." Arizona admits, slipping off her robe and following her into the shower.

Getting out of the shower, Arizona and Meredith are laughing, when all of the sudden they hear someone downstairs. Rushing over to the window, Meredith looks out. Crap, they're back." She says embarrassed.

"Get dressed. I'll go down first." She says slipping on some yoga pants and pulling on a sweatshirt.

* * *

"You guys are back already?" Meredith says slightly embarrassed, when she sees that they have Ellis with them.

"I, uh came upstairs to get you, but you weren't there, so I got Ellis instead." Maggie explains.

"Sorry, we fell back asleep and then took a shower." Meredith explains. Then turning to Bailey and Zola she asks, "How was brunch?"

"I had a pancake sandwich." Bailey exclaims. "It was so cool."

"It sounds cool, how about you Zo, what did you have?" Meredith asks her.

"I had banana pancakes with whip cream and chocolate chips." Zola replies, "They were awesome."

"They sound awesome." Arizona says entering the room and putting a hand on Zola and Sofia's shoulders. "How about you Sof, what did you have for brunch?"

"I had Sundae pancakes, they had chocolate, cherries and whip cream Momma." Sofia says excitedly.

"Oh my goodness, that sounds amazing." Arizona says glancing at Callie and shaking her head.

"Then we went and played in the park." Callie adds, "They played and played."

"Until all the sugar wore off, I hope." Meredith says softly under her breath.

"Aunt Amy and Maggie, will do better next time they pick a brunch place, I'm sure." Callie says obviously still annoyed at them.

"Uh, yeah. We will definitely pick on with less pancake toppings." Maggie says.

"I didn't even know Sundae pancakes were a thing." Amelia says still shocked. "We should report that place to the Surgeon General, it's creating diabetics as we speak."

"Okay, well I need to get going. So I can get ready for my date." Callie says kissing Sofia good bye.

"I'll walk you out." Arizona says following her out of the room.

Meredith smiles as she watches them go, turning back to Amelia and Maggie, she asks, "What's up with you guys?"

"I'm going back home and going for a run, I can't believe it's almost four already." Amelia says getting up and going over to Ellis to give her kisses.

"Oh, that's a good idea. I should get one in today too." Maggie says watching Amelia with Ellis. "Mer, Zo's hair is getting long, can I take her and get it cut next Saturday?"

"Sure, Zola would you like to go with Aunt Maggie and get your hair cut?" Meredith asks her daughter.

"Yeah, can I pick the style?" Zola asks.

"Um, you and Maggie can pick a style together. No colors." Meredith says firmly.

"But Mom." Zola begins to protest.

"No colors until you're a teenager. That's the rule." Meredith repeats to her daughter.

"Okay, okay." Zola says, then she adds. "Thanks Aunt Maggie. Mom, can we go upstairs now and listen to music?" Zola asks.

"Yes, but not too loud." Meredith reminds her. "And dinner is in an hour." She calls out after them.

"Seriously, she's already acting like a teenager and she's only 7." Meredith exclaims.

"Well, good luck with that. At least there's two of you now, so you have a chance." Amelia points out.

"Yeah, plus you guys. I mean, she's gonna be hell on wheels by the time she hits puberty." Meredith points out. Picking up Ellis, Meredith follows them out to the front room. They pause a moment, watching Callie and Arizona talk on the porch, before they open the door.

"Hey, are you guys heading out too?" Arizona asks as Meredith comes over and wraps an arm around her. "Thanks for coming over, this was a fun weekend."

"It was a fun weekend", Amelia admits. Still getting used to the two of them together.

Callie looks back and smiles, she's really only seen Arizona look this happy once or twice. On their wedding day and again when they brought Sofia home from the hospital. Now after talking with her ex, Callie is hopeful about seeing Penny and hearing her out. Just maybe, it could be okay with them, although it will definitely take some time to work through it.

Closing the front door, Meredith asks her, "What were you and Callie talking about? It looked kind of serious."

"She thinks that she's in love with Penny, so I told her that she's a good judge of character and she should go with that and give her a chance to explain." Arizona replies a little nervous about how Meredith will feel about that advice.

"Erica Hahn, though. She wasn't a good pick for her. Otherwise, yes. Oh wait, Mark Sloan. Though he turned out better probably because of her though, so maybe it's her and not them that's good." Meredith points out.

"Could be. Look at me, the last thing I wanted when I met her was children and now, I can't imagine not having them in my life." Arizona says laughing.

"That's good to hear, because we have eighteen years left." Meredith says bouncing Ellis on her hip.

"Hey, we should have a dance party." Arizona says plugging her phone into the stereo on the shelf.

"Oh, really? Girls, come dance with us." Meredith yells upstairs, as the Kinks song fills the room and Bailey comes sliding in on his socks singing along...

Girl, you really got me goin'  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night...

 _ **A/N: thanks to everyone who shared this one with me today. I'm going to end it here. :-) Madly xoxo**_


End file.
